I don't know but I've been told
by Kyiara Valentina
Summary: Eagle is singing 'I don't know but I've been told' and the rest of K-Unit(including Cub) go along with it. That is before Eagle pisses them off with the things he says, so little Alex decides to get revenge on the bird. (I know Eagle isn't a bird. I'm just being funny)


**I don't know but I've been told**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alex Rider books or characters.** **That all belongs to the one and only Anthony Horowitz. I'm so glad he decided to bring back series. Can't wait for the new book.**

 **This is my first published Fanfiction. I'd like it if some of you can let me know if it's ok. I want to improve my writing so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, to me this story sounds better when I read it with the tune of I don't but I've told. Either out loud or in your head. Doesn't matter. Of course you don't have to, it's entirely up to you.**

* * *

'I don't know but I've been told,' Eagle shouted.

'We don't know but we've been told.' Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub replied.

'The Seargeant's toilet is made of gold,' Eagle continued

'The Seargeant's toilet is made of gold,' Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub shouted back with laughter.

'I don't know but it's been said,' Eagle said.

'We don't know but it's been said,' Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub replied.

'I was the one that wrecked Snakes bed,' Eagle confessed.

'Eagle was the one that wrecked Snakes bed,' Wolf, Fox, and Cub shouted back with more laughter. Snake glared at Eagle.

'I bloody knew it,' Snake muttered.

'K-Unit is the best at camp.' Eagle yelled.

'K-Unit is the best at camp.' Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub shouted back with grins gracing their faces.

'Wolf, can we stop, I'm getting a cramp.' Eagle asked while still singing in tune.

'Wolf, can we stop, Eagle is getting a cramp.' Fox, Snake, and Cub said with amused laughter.

'No, keep running.' Wolf glares at Eagle who just sighs and continues to sing.

'Cub is the runt of our pack,' Eagle grinned when Alex glares at him.

'Cub is the runt of our pack,' Wolf, Fox, and Snake eagerly replied.

'Fox is secretly dating Jack,' Eagle laughed out. Fox froze, while Wolf and Snake tried to contain their laughter. Cub just raised an eyebrow.

'Fox is secretly dating Jack,' Wolf and Snake replied before laughing their heads off. Fox opens his mouth to say something to Alex but the young spy just smiled.

'It's ok, I already knew.' Cub said.

'I was going to tell youuu.' Fox trailed off. 'Wait, you knew. How? Fox asked.

'Hellooo, your talking to a spy. Kind of hard not to notice with all the glancing and secretive smiles you two keep sharing.'

'I'm sorry.' Fox said.

'It's fine. I'm happy for the two of you but could you try not to kiss her when I'm in the room.' Cub asked.

'Right, sure thing,' Fox blushed furiously. The two ran to catch up with the others.

'Now where was I? Eagle asked. 'Oh right,' he answered his own question.

After making a show of clearing his throat, Eagle happily continued.

'I don't know but I've been told,' Eagle started.

'We don't know but we've been told.' Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub shouted back, but with less enthusiasm than last time.

'The rain is lashing and it's so cold,' Eagle sang with a bit of a whine in his voice.

'The rain is lashing and it's so cold', the other four replied while rolling their eyes.

'Wolf gets cranky without his coffee.' Eagle said.

'Wolf gets cranky without his coffee,' Fox, Snake, and Cub hesitantly reply with a bit of laughter while Wolf glares and makes a lunge at Eagle who easily dodges him.

'But everyone knows he's just a big softie.' Eagle laughed again.

'But everyone knows he's just a big softie.' Fox, Snake, and Cub have no problem shouting this out. The three of them laugh while Wolf growls and tries to lunge at Eagle again and misses.

'Our medic Snake is the mother of the Unit.' Eagle said.

'Our medic Snake is the mother of the Unit.' Fox and Cub laugh.

'I rubbed his toothbrush under my armpit.' Eagle confessed.

'Eagle rubbed Snakes toothbrush under his armpit.' Fox and Cub laugh again. Snake joins Wolf in trying to grab Eagle.

'I did something that I don't regret,' Eagle said.

'Eagle did something he doesn't regret,' Fox and Cub hesitantly replied.

'It's something the camp will never forget', Eagle said

'It's something the camp will never forget', Fox and Cub replied with curiosity. Wolf and Snake stopped trying to grab Eagle, also curious as to what it is but not saying anything.

'I did it for fun so don't ask me why,' Eagle started.

'Eagle did it for fun so don't ask him why,' Fox and Cub said.

'I filled Cub's shampoo with hair dye.' Eagle laughed out.

'Eagle filled Cub's shampoo with hair dye', Fox laughed. Cub narrows his eyes at Eagle. Wolf and Snake smirk before remembering that the whole Unit got punished for Cub's pink hair. Fox didn't care, he just thought it was funny. While Wolf and Snake try to catch Eagle again, Cub glares at Eagle, silently promising that he'll get his revenge.

'Cub is adorable when he's mad.' Eagle continued

'Cub is adorable when he's mad.' Fox grinned.

'If Fox marries Jack, he'll be his new Dad.' Eagle laughed.

'If I marry Jack, I'll be his new Dad, wait, EAGLE.' Fox shouted. While Wolf, Snake, and Fox were glaring at Eagle, an evil smirk appeared on Cubs face.

'Alright Eagle, it's my turn.'

Eagle glanced back and shrugged while the other three gave Cub confused looks. Alex just winked and motioned them to go along with it.

'I don't know but I've been told,' Cub started.

'We don't know but we've been told,' Wolf, Fox, and Snake replied cautiously while Eagle eagerly shouted back.

'Eagle's being very bold,' Cub said.

'Eagle's being very bold,' Wolf, Fox, and Snake said while Eagle frowned.

'I don't know but it's been said,' Cub continued.

'We don't know but it's been said,' The four replied back.

'I feel like punching Eagle in the head,' Cub confessed.'

'We feel like punching Eagle in the head,' Wolf, Fox, and Snake smirk while Eagle swallows loudly, having a bad feeling.

'I'll get my revenge very soon,' Cub said.

'We'll get our revenge very soon,' Wolf, Fox, and Sanke. Eagle glances at all of them.

'It will be on the night of a full moon,' Cub said darkly.

'It will be on the night of a full moon,' Wolf, Fox, and Snake replied after shivering at Cubs voice. Eagle flinched a little.

'So if Eagle doesn't shut his hole,' Cub said.

'So if Eagle doesn't shut his hole,' Wolf, Fox and Snake's grins widen.

'I'll kill him before we reach our goal.' Cub glares at Eagle before a smirk appears on his face.

'We'll kill him before we reach our goal,' Wolf, Fox, and Snake laugh while Eagle pales slightly.

While Eagle was distracted by the threat, Cub crept up beside him and stuck out his leg, making Eagle fall face first into the wet mud. Wolf, Fox and Snake roar with laughter and run pass him. Eagle lifts his mud covered faces and growls.

'CUB,' Eagle shouted.

Alex turns around and starts to laugh while running backward.

'Hahaha, it's a full moon tonight Eagle,' Cub shouted

Alex doesn't notice the rock behind him and falls over onto his back. This makes Wolf, Fox, and Snake (who stopped running and are now looking at them) laugh louder. Eagle grins and gets up laughing.

'That's karma for you Cub,' Eagle shouted while running to catch up with the others. A sly grin graces Cubs face. Just before Eagle could pass him, Alex launches himself at Eagle, grabs his pants and pulls them down, revealing his Spongebob Square-Pants boxers. At this point, Wolf, Fox, and Sanke are clutching their stomachs. Because Eagle's pants are around his ankles, he ends up tripping again, into a muddy puddle. Cub laughs and runs to the rest of his teammates. Eagle gets up with a growl and chases after Alex, who by now is already running ahead with Wolf, Fox, and Snake right behind him, the four of them laughing their heads off and giving Cub high-fives.

'CUB, GET BACK HERE,' Eagle shouted while trying to keep his pants up.

Alex manages to avoid Eagle throughout the rest of their run and now he, along with the rest of K-Unit are standing to attention in front of the Sergeant.

Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub all have smirks on their faces while Eagle is scowling at the ground. The Sergeant raises one of his eyebrows.

'Do I want to know? the Sergeant asked.

'No sir,' Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub replied with grins while Eagle just mumbled it.

'Well, I may not know what happened but, I'm pretty sure Eagle deserved it,' the Sergeant said with a smirk of his own. Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub just about managed to contain their laughter. Eagle sighs and pouts.

'Now, get to the assault course,' the Sergeant continued. 'Dinner is being served soon and as I recall, your Unit is still on Kitchen Duty, so I expect you to be there in half an hour. Dismissed.' the Sergeant left while shaking his head. Out of all his soldiers, K-Unit is probably his favorite, though no one needs to know that. After the Sergeant left, Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub turn to look at Eagle. Snake was the one to talk first.

'So Eagle, what have we learned today?, Snake asked. Eagle scowls while the others laugh.

'Don't piss off Cub or he'll pull my pants down.' Eagle answered.

'That's right, Spongebob,' Cub teased. Wolf, Fox, and Snake laugh again. Eagle crosses his arms and walks towards the assault course, his ears turning red in embarrassment. Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Cub follow him, all the while singing the Spongebob Square-Pants theme song. Word got around camp about what happened on K-Units run so when Eagle stepped foot into the Mess Hall, all the Soldiers joined K-Unit in their singing. The Sergeant shook his head again and a fond smile appears on his face.

'Are these really the men that are supposed to be protecting our country.' The Sergeant whispered to himself before joining in with the singing.


End file.
